It is known to use an inkjet coating apparatus in order to form electrically conductive fine patterns and the like directly on a substrate without passing through photolithography steps. In addition, an inkjet coating apparatus is recently used also in forming highly fine source-drain electrode patterns of several μm in the process of manufacturing large-area thin transistor substrates, and also used in forming color filters, alignment layers, and spacers for flat panel displays.
As this kind of coating apparatus, there is conventionally known one as described in patent document 1. The apparatus in question is provided with a stage for supporting in suction the substrate, and an inkjet coating head. The stage is linearly moveable in one axial direction (Y-axis direction). The coating head is supported by a portal frame which is provided in a moving path of the stage so as to bridge the stage. The coating head is supported in a manner to be moveable in a direction (X-axis direction) orthogonal to the direction of movement of the stage. In addition, the coating head has disposed therein a plurality of nozzles in array in a direction orthogonal to a direction (Z-axis direction) which is orthogonal to the X-axis direction and to the Y-axis direction. The coating head is arranged to be adjustable in rotation (also referred to as “rotational adjustment”) about a rotary axis in the Z-axis direction. As a result of this rotational adjustment, the component in the X-axis direction of a pitch between respective nozzles (nozzle-to-nozzle pitch) can be made variable. According to this arrangement, at the time of moving the stage in the Y-axis direction to coat the substrate with liquid droplets from each of the nozzles, the coating pitch in the X-axis direction can be made smaller than the nozzle-to-nozzle pitch.
In the above-mentioned conventional example, the coating head is arranged to be capable of rotational adjustment about the rotary axis by means of a rotating mechanism having a driving source separate from and independent of the mechanism for causing a linear movement of the coating head in the X-axis direction. As a result, there is a disadvantage in that the apparatus becomes larger in size and the cost becomes higher.